This invention relates to electrical connectors used between bulkheads and more specifically to a hermetically sealed connector having a removably mounted electrical filter assembly.
Electrical connectors having a circuit for filtering out unwanted electrical signals are used in electronic systems where it is necessary to eliminate unwanted electromagnetic interference. Typically, a filter type electrical connector comprises a pair of separable connector shells having multiple pairs of mating contacts, with one of the connector shells having one or more filter contact assemblies. Filter contact assemblies are fragile so they are mounted within the connector shell for protection. In applications where the connector shell is used between bulkheads, it is necessary that the connector have a hermetic seal to prevent moisture or other adverse environments from passing through the bulkheads via the connector. One example of such a connector may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,210 issued Dec. 13, 1983 and entitled "Hermetic Through Bulkhead Electrical Connector". The hermetic seal presents a problem because the filter portion of a connector assembly is easily affected adversely by heat, and heat is necessary to fabricate a hermetic seal between the contacts and connector shell. Accordingly, there is a high rejection rate of hermetic connectors because of filter assemblies adversely affected by the heat present during the making of a hermetic seal. Further, in situations where a connector utilizes both filter and unfiltered contacts and a filter contact fails, it is necessary to replace the entire connector. These factors increase the cost of a hermetic filter type electrical connector.